This invention relates to a retaining device for a conveyor belt assembly.
A problem associated with a conventional conveyor belt assembly may occur when the belt breaks resulting for example, in spillage of the matter or articles carried by the belt assembly onto the floor thereby leading to a substantial down-time of the assembly. In particular, fixing of the belt would include first removing all the remaining material off the belt, pulling the ends of the belt together over what may be a significant distance depending on the length of the belt and thereafter resplicing the ends of the belt together. The applicant believes that a need exists for a retaining device which would limit the travel of the belt upon breakage of the belt thereby preventing a major portion of the belt from landing on the floor and consequent spillage of material.
According to the invention there is provided a retaining device for a conveyor belt assembly which includes:
a clamping means for clamping a conveyor belt of the conveyor belt assembly; and
a biasing means for displacing the damping means between an inoperative condition and an operative retaining condition wherein the clamping means clamps a part of the belt to tension a material carrying portion of the belt in the event of a loss of tension in the belt.
The clamping means may include a support member and a clamping member which is mounted displaceably thereon. The clamping member may be pivotally or slidably mounted on the support member.
The support member may be mountable on a support frame of the conveyor.
Complementary clamping formations may be provided on the clamping and support members to facilitate clamping of the belt therebetween in the operative retaining condition. The clamping formations may be configured to span a major part of a width of the belt.
The clamping and support members may be generally xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d-shaped, the clamping member preferably being adapted to move the belt towards and in to engagement with the support member in the retaining condition.
The biasing means may include a weighted arm which is connected to the clamping member for displacing the clamping member towards the retaining condition under the operation of gravity.
The biasing means may alternatively include a spring arrangement which is adapted to displace the clamping member towards the support member in the operative retaining condition.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided a conveyor belt assembly which includes one or more retaining devices as described herein. The retaining devices are preferably arranged on a support beam of the conveyor assembly, preferably within 20 meters, typically 3 meters, within a head or drive roller of the assembly. The retaining devices may be arranged on an upper- and/or under-side of the support beam.